1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for driver support carrying out assist functions in a motor vehicle for supporting the driver in stopping and starting maneuvers, which are activated depending on a first comparison between at least one driving state parameter and a threshold value and/or based on first actuating signals from an actuating means operable by the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A large number of different electronic assist functions are known to support a driver of a motor vehicle in starting and stopping maneuvers. In order to prevent the vehicle from rolling rearwards during a starting maneuver, e.g. starting aids are employed where brake pressure is adjusted in the wheel brakes during standstill of the vehicle, which is automatically reduced during the starting maneuver. Customary names of starting aids of this type are hill holder system or Hill-Start-Assist-System (HAS System). Further, it is e.g. known to automatically activate an electric parking brake of the motor vehicle when it is detected that the vehicle is being parked, and to release the electric parking brake when a desire of the driver to start is detected.
The known assist functions are designed as independent functions which respectively include an own activation logic and a control of their own calculating the brake pressure demand. Thus, it is principally possible that several assist systems of this type are activated at the same time. As this occurs, there may be a multiple calculation of a brake pressure demand, with the result of an unnecessarily high expenditure in realizing the systems.
Especially the fact that in different assist systems normally different conditions for detecting driving situations such as a starting maneuver are checked, or that the existence of conditions is identified by way of difference threshold values, the different assist systems often calculate different pressure demands. Above all when there is a large number of assist systems of this type in a motor vehicle, the consequence may be an erroneous control of the brake system and, hence, impairment of vehicle safety.